Falsas Esperanzas
by chipikroou
Summary: Hanabi le partió el corazón, jugó con sus sueños y sus anhelos de una manera tan cruel y despiadada, se burló de él, le pegó justo donde más le dolía y Kiba, sinceramente, no tenía idea de si su relación podría volver a ser como antes.


**Falsas esperanzas**

**.**

Hanabi le partió el corazón, jugó con sus sentimientos, sus sueños y sus anhelos de una manera tan cruel y despiadada, se burló de él, le pegó justo donde más le dolía... y Kiba, sinceramente, no tenía idea de si su relación podría volver a ser como antes. Había sido engañado de la peor manera y tenía la certeza de que, mientras él estaba bajo la ducha (recibiendo el agua helada en su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad, en un intento por olvidar la humillación), Hanabi se encontraba feliz, disfrutando la vida, quizá riéndose de él.

¿La quería? Sí.

¿La perdonaría? No… lo sabía.

El día había empezado normal, despertó (a medio día) con el horrible sonido del despertador escandaloso que su madre le había obsequiado, con la intención de que le martirizara en las mañanas como ella lo hacía; se hizo de desayunar un delicioso cereal, luego se dio una ducha, como toda persona con sueño pesado lo hace: de pie, bajo el agua templada, con la frente pegada a la pared y los ojos cerrados, casi roncando. Salió cuando el agua caliente había dado paso a la fría, despertándolo con una terrible sensación que no se le quitó, aun cuando ya se encontraba vestido y moviendo los brazos para generar un poco de calor

Hasta ese momento su vida había ido como siempre, seguía siendo normal y tranquila, con altos y bajos, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Y entonces notó un mensaje de texto… sorprendiéndose.

No era normal que él recibiera mensajes de texto por la mañana; pero eso no era la única extrañeza, el remitente era lo que más quedaba fuera de tono: Hanabi. Esa chiquilla latosa que corría desnuda en la casa de su mejor amiga cuando solo tenía tres años de edad… claro que ahora tenía diecisiete y las cosas eran distintas, ya no corría desnuda, pero se meneaba de manera discreta siempre que él iba de visita. Así que su sorpresa creció aún más cuando leyó el contenido del mensaje. El frío desapareció y algo intentó despertar en alguna parte, debajo de sus pantaloncillos; se pasó la mano por la cabeza y sonrió de manera socarrona.

Hanabi quería pasar la tarde entera con él.

Sólo con él.

En un motel. ¡En un jodido motel!

¿Qué eso no es emocionante? ¡Pffft! No han vivido

Respondió de manera efusiva con una afirmativa y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. Se frotó las manos, sonriendo ampliamente y luciendo como un niño pequeño que está a punto de hacer una travesura.

– ¡Voy a triunfar hoy, Akamaru!

Su compañero de toda la vida simplemente gimoteó y siguió comiendo, aparentemente a él no le emocionaba tanto la idea; pero a Kiba le importó poco la ausencia de interés por parte de Akamaru, le quedaba una hora para encontrarse con Hanabi en el motel y tenía que volverse irresistible, de otro modo ella era capaz de rechazarlo por el simple hecho de no haberse rasurado bien. Así que se afeitó, acomodó su cabello con solo agitar las manos sobre él, observó su rostro unos momentos y luego se aseguró que su cuerpo luciera ejercitado, pues últimamente no había tenido tiempo de ir al gimnasio… los músculos seguían ahí, no tan vistosos como antes, y si sumía apenas un poco la barriga… ¡si, perfecto! Hanabi no lo notaría hasta muy tarde.

Se puso loción, la favorita de la muchacha, esa que siempre la hacía abrazarlo por detrás mientras se encontraba sentado para poder aspirar mejor el aroma. Y la ropa no importó mucho, con llevar un interior en buen estado sería suficiente; miró su reloj impaciente, aún faltaban treinta minutos para el encuentro.

– ¡Ya me voy! – Escuchó el trote pesado y el tintineo de las llaves, que cayeron sobre su palma con un poco de baba; le frotó la cabeza al enorme perro, emocionado. – ¡Deséame suerte!

Akamaru apenas saltó sobre sus patas delanteras y dejó salir un sonido agudo, mientras sacudía la cabeza y meneaba la cola.

Si, el creía triunfaría esa tarde, había podido sentir el placentero cansancio del día siguiente, el temblor en las piernas… el cuerpo de Hanabi encima del suyo. Y al verla no pudo evitar sentirse aún más emocionado, se notaba que acaba de ducharse, la humedad en la espalda de su saco lo indicaba; la blusa negra que se había puesto aquel día era traslucida y dejaba ver con ligereza el sostén y eso lograba volverlo loco, además el pantalón entallado, y las botas de piel… podía dejarla solo con las botas, si ella no lo encontraba enfadoso. Estando frente a la habitación no pudo esperar más y la tomó por la cintura, dándole un beso en el cuello. Hanabi se encogió, sintiendo un poco de cosquillas y encontrando un poco dificultoso abrir la puerta.

– ¡Pareces animal en celo, Kiba! – Se quejó, un poco fastidiada, pero sin poder borrar la sonrisilla por completo.

– Abre esa puta puerta de una buena vez. – Le gruñó en el oído, conteniéndose, quería subir sus manos a ciertas… partes.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue como música para los oídos de ambos, Hanabi corrió hacia la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella; Kiba se aseguraba de cerrar bien la puerta. Ignoró por completo el sonido del televisor encendido, acostumbrado a que Hanabi subiera el volumen para que las personas no fueran a escucharles; al llegar a la cama le tomó el rostro para besarla y ella se dejó, pero lo empujó luego de unos momentos.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó, con rostro confundido.

Kiba la miró, contrariado y soltó su pantalón, el cual comenzaba a desabrochar. – ¿No es obvio?

Hanabi lo miró unos momentos, antes de desviar la mirada hacia la televisión y tener dificultades para esconder una sonrisa burlona. – Si, es obvio.

Enarcó una ceja. – ¿Y?

– ¿Olvidaste que me vino el periodo? – Preguntó, mirando la guía televisiva.

Aquella información flotó en su cabeza, pero la sacudió pronto. – Quizá… ¿entonces a qué vinimos?

Hanabi tomó de su bolso un paquetillo de gomitas y comenzó a comer de ella, le señaló el televisor. Observó lo que estaban pasando en la pantalla y sintió una mezcla de emociones encontradas revolverse en su estómago, desanimando a cierto amiguito que desde hacía una hora se sentía tan emocionado que comenzaba a doler.

– ¿Eso qué? – Preguntó con algo de pánico en su voz.

Lo miró seria unos momentos y luego tronó los dedos tres veces, haciendo gesto de obviedad. – El maratón de mi serie favorita, dah.

– ¿Qué? – Volvió a preguntar, no podía recuperarse del shock.

Eso era un golpe bajo… muy, muy bajo. La muy cabrona lo había invitado a un motel a ver el maratón de su programa favorito… porque su padre no le permitía ver el televisor por más de una hora al día. ¡Eso era un delito! ¡Lo había llevado ahí a base de engaños! Necesitaba un jodido abogado. ¿Ahora comprenden su pesar? ¿Dónde ha quedado la humanidad de esa chiquilla?

Hanabi fingió ver la televisión, pero captó cada uno de los movimientos de Kiba luego de que pretendiera estar interesada en el programa. Se regodeó en su fuero interno, disfrutando el rostro frustrado de Kiba, que luego de unos minutos decidió darse un duchazo de agua helada… lo supo por el sonido que había escapado de los labios del muchacho cuando el agua había golpeado su cuerpo; un suspiro con esa mezcla de sorpresa, sufrimiento y arrepentimiento… también, algo de frustración. Observó una de sus golosinas unos momentos, sonriendo de lado, Kiba era en verdad un completo estúpido, no había recordado que el periodo le había terminado dos días atrás, tampoco se había esperado aquello, ni siquiera estaba consciente de la fecha. Observó la playera del muchacho, tirada en el suelo, cerca de la puerta del baño y luego miró el televisor de nuevo…

Ni siquiera le gustaba Grey's Anatomy. Por una vez en su vida, le convino que Kiba fuera un estúpido que no prestaba atención a lo que consideraba trivialidades.

Bajó de la cama y silenciosa caminó hacia el baño, dejando un rastro de ropa detrás de ella y quedándose solamente con la ropa interior. Abrió la puerta del baño de manera silenciosa y con sigilo se escabulló dentro de la ducha, Kiba tenía la frente pegada a su puño y el puño a la pared y el agua fría que le salpicaba casi la hacía delatar su presencia. Observó unos momentos la espalda del muchacho, antes de darle un pellizco en el trasero que lo hizo saltar y apretar los puños, luego de dejar salir un gracioso alarido.

Sintiéndose más violentado y humillado que antes, no notó la ligereza de ropa de la muchacha. – ¡¿Qué quieres?!

– Feliz día de los inocentes, chucho. – Murmuró, antes de tomarlo por el rostro y besarlo.

Sin poder pensar claramente por culpa de esos labios que comenzaban a bajar por su cuello, cerró los ojos y dejó que los pensamientos se mezclaran hasta volverse sensaciones placenteras.

¿La perdonaría? Se preguntó, mientras la tomaba por el trasero para cargarla y dejar que ella envolviera su cintura con esas piernas delgadas y ejercitadas. Si… quizá la perdonaría... o se vengaría.

* * *

><p><strong>*Se rie de manera malévola y le da un ataque de tos*<strong> **n_n**

No se como sea en sus países, pero acá donde vivo se gastan bromas en este día, ¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES! :D Me gusta hacer sufrir a Kiba. *Se desquita porque ella no ha triunfado(?)* ¡Jajajajajaja, ok no! Espero que les haya divertido, aunque sea… yo me divertí montones con la idea de una frustración sexual de este calibre.

_Domingo 28 de Diciembre de 2014._


End file.
